


Проводник

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Энакину Скайуокеру восемнадцать. Он работает в магазинчике старьевщика Уотто, гоняет на спидере по пустыне и уже давно ни на что не надеется. Жизнь раба на Татуине отличается крайней предсказуемостью.





	Проводник

Энакин сразу понял, что нависающий над ним немолодой мужчина — не из местных. Такие хорошо одетые люди были в Мос Эспа редкостью: один его красный балахон стоил, наверное, как пара неплохих рабов. Против воли Энакин почувствовал навязчивое желание вылезти из-под поломанного спидера и вытереть грязные руки, но исключительно из принципа не стал. Он и перед хозяином-то не всегда вставал, не хватало еще перед туристами унижаться. 

— Добрый день. Ты Энакин Скайуокер? — спросил незнакомец с мягкой улыбкой, нисколько не огорченный такой вопиющей наглостью. 

На общегалактическом он тоже говорил не как местные — не спешил, не проглатывал слова с окончаниями и четко проговаривал все звуки. 

— Ну, да, — неохотно отозвался Энакин. — Это я. Вам починить что-то надо?

— Пожалуй, не надо, — протянул незнакомец. — По крайней мере, не сейчас. Как бы то ни было, это очень хорошо, что ты Энакин Скайуокер. Ты-то мне и нужен.

— Зачем?

Внезапно налетел пустынный ветер, и незнакомец прикрыл глаза, явно не привыкшие к местному грубому песку.

— Видишь ли, Энакин, — проговорил он, когда порыв ветра стих, — мне требуется проводник, и ты подходишь на эту роль лучше всех.

От неожиданности Энакин чуть не выронил гаечный ключ: подобного предложения он не ожидал. Пожалуй, такие странные разговоры следовало вести лицом к лицу; выбравшись из-под спидера, Энакин механически вытер измазанные в машинном масле ладони о штаны и поднялся на ноги.

— Вы с моим хозяином говорили? — невесело спросил он. — Старина Уотто не отпустит.

— Об этом не переживай. — незнакомец легкомысленно отмахнулся. — Как и все тойдарианцы, Уотто очень любит деньги, а мое предложение, осмелюсь заметить, крайне выгодное. Так что самое главное в этом деле — твое согласие.

Все происходящее было крайне подозрительным: богатый турист был готов чуть ли не выкупить себе раба-проводника, в то время как на Татуине профессионалов в этой области — не сосчитать.

— Почему я? — прямо спросил Энакин. — Я не проводник, а механик.

— Про тебя говорят, что ты хорошо знаешь пустыню, — был ответ. — Гоняешь по ней ночами на спидере и даже гнева своего хозяина не боишься. Пустыня слушается тебя, так?

Энакин дернул плечом. Он не любил думать обо всем этом непонятном и странном — о пустыне, в которой ночами стихает ветер будто бы специально для него, о случайно выигранных гонках, о технике, что всегда безотказно его слушается.

— Откуда вы знаете это все? — Энакин скрестил руки на груди.

— Никаких чудес, — незнакомец пожал плечами. — Полчаса повертелся на рынке среди местных, узнал всю твою короткую биографию и решил, что ты-то мне и нужен. Обычный проводник ни за что не сунется туда, куда мне нужно попасть.

— А куда вам нужно? — Энакин уже знал, что услышит.

— Дюнное море.

Энакин помолчал: как это часто бывало, он оказался прав в своих предчувствиях. В эту часть пустыни стремились попасть многие — и многие не возвращались. Поговаривали, что в самом сердце Дюнного моря стоит древний храм, в котором хранятся не только несметные сокровища, но и тайные знания, дарующие власть над всей галактикой. Еще говорили, что храм охраняют крайт-драконы, но в это Энакин верил еще меньше, чем в секреты неограниченного могущества.

— Я никогда там не был, — предупредил Энакин. — Туда трудно попасть, если вы не знаете.

Это было правдой: путь до Дюнного моря был долгим и опасным, за ночь точно не обернешься. Да и оставлять маму одну было страшно — Уотто несколько раз намекал, что если Энакин будет слишком дурить, он накажет отнюдь не его самого.

— Ничего страшного, у меня есть карта. Главное — что пустыня тебя любит, и ты умеешь в ней ориентироваться. 

Энакин вздохнул. Горячие полуденные солнца пекли голову, даже торопливо намотанный платок не спасал от палящего зноя, и на долю секунды показалось, что весь этот разговор, как и богатый незнакомец, — просто пустынный мираж.

— Как вас зовут хоть? — Энакин вытер со лба выступивший пот и постарался не обращать внимания на дрожащий перед глазами воздух.

— Называй меня Шив, — отозвался незнакомец после паузы. — Так что, ты согласен на мое предложение?

Согласиться ужасно хотелось: честно говоря, Энакин и представить себе не мог, что в его унылой жизни найдется место для подобных приключений. Однако что-то в этом предложении казалось подозрительным, слишком уж просто все звучало. Опасности Дюнного моря Энакина не пугали — он не без основания считал себя крайне везучим. Вот только… Только как будто бы имелось еще что-то, о чем Шив не говорил.

— Согласен, — проговорил Энакин — вернее, кто-то сказал это его губами, он сам вовсе не планировал соглашаться так легко.

Однако отказываться было поздно.

— Вот и славно. — Шив протянул распахнутую ладонь, и Энакин, еще раз вытерев руки о штанины, крепко пожал ее.

— А я думал, вы на гонки приехали, — невпопад сказал он, разорвав рукопожатие.

— Гонки? — непонимающе повторил Шив.

— Ну, Бунта Ив Классик, — пояснил Энакин. — На них вечно все съезжаются, особенно такие, как вы.

— Такие, как я? Это какие, позволь спросить?

Энакин, как это часто бывало, ощутил некую неловкость за свой слишком длинный язык.

— Богатые и неместные, — сказал он расплывчато и зачем-то прибавил: — Я много раз пытался выиграть на ней, но так и не сумел. На других побеждал, а на этой нет.

Шив широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Возможно, у тебя все еще впереди. Я пойду и договорюсь с Уотто, а ты пока выбери для нас спидер и все, что, по твоему мнению, понадобится нам в пути. Можешь не скромничать, я оплачу все покупки. Так и скажи, меня на рынке запомнили.

Уж в чем-в чем, а в этом Энакин не сомневался.

— Как закончишь, возвращайся сюда. Я буду ждать.

Энакин кивнул. Сердце тяжело — слишком тяжело — колотилось в груди: он не привык к подобной щедрости и чувствовал, что за нее так или иначе придется платить. 

Но, пожалуй, Энакин был готов заплатить, лишь бы хоть на несколько дней вырваться из Мос Эспа и почувствовать себя свободным.

***  
Наскоро закончив с покупкой сухих пайков и воды, Энакин выбрал спидер модели X-34 — серебристый и совсем новый. Не удержавшись, он незаметно погладил его по блестящему боку и улыбнулся. Энакин не помнил, когда в последний раз у него в руках оказывалась настолько новая, никем не использованная вещь. Возможно, что и никогда. 

Шив ждал его на условленном месте.

— Я все уладил, — сообщил он. — Это оказалось несложно. Я вижу, ты тоже закончил с делами?

— Да. — Энакин подумал, не подвинуться ли с водительского места, но решил, что не станет. — Можем отправляться. Только наденьте защитные очки, а то песок в глаза попадет.

— Отлично. 

Шив сел рядом, достал тонкий датапад и включил голокарту. Энакин никогда не видел таких современных моделей и против воли засмотрелся, чувствуя себя последним деревенским идиотом.

— Так, посмотрим… Пока что двигаемся по направлению к Бестину, а дальше посмотрим по ситуации. 

— Понял, — отозвался Энакин и вдруг спросил то, что вовсе не собирался: — Вы ведь храм ищете, да? 

Однако Шива не удивил этот вопрос:

— Да, ты прав. 

— И вы знаете, где именно он расположен? 

— Я почувствую, когда он будет рядом. 

Тон Шива намекал, что с дальнейшими вопросами следовало бы повременить, но Энакин все равно спросил — и снова то, о чем не собирался даже упоминать:

— Я ведь смогу вернуться домой?

— Конечно, сможешь. — Шив кивнул. — Если захочешь.

Стартуя с места, Энакин вдруг вспомнил, что как будто бы не простился с матерью. Он встряхнул головой: да нет, глупости, Энакин хорошо помнил, как сказал, что уедет на несколько дней — одному важному человеку нужен проводник в пустыне, — и Уотто отпустил, а мама улыбнулась, приподнявшись на цыпочки, обняла его за плечи и пожелала легкого пути. 

Впереди расстилалась бескрайняя золотая пустыня. Большинство людей считало ее скучной и мертвой, но только не Энакин. Пустыня была дикой и непокорной, и открывалась только тем, кто умел уважать ее и одновременно не боялся. Энакин был именно таким человеком. Он смотрел вперед, в песчаное безмолвие, и улыбался своей неожиданной свободе.

Уютную тишину неожиданно прервал Шив.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, Энакин. Скучно же вот так сидеть в тишине.

— Да что рассказывать, — отозвался тот, дернув плечом. — Вы и так все знаете. Я родился рабом, всю жизнь работаю на Уотто и ничего особенно захватывающего со мной не происходит. Это же Татуин, тут вообще редко что-то случается. А вот вы чем занимаетесь?

— Заседаю в Сенате, — ответил Шив, словно это было самым обычным делом.

Энакин чуть не потерял управление.

— Серьезно? Вы сенатор?

— Серьезнее некуда, — подтвердил Шив. — Откровенно говоря, я почти удивлен, что меня тут не узнают в лицо. У вас настолько плохо с голонетом?

— Не то слово. — Энакин вздохнул и осторожно поинтересовался: — И каково это? Заседать в Сенате и все такое.

— Скучно. — Шив улыбнулся. — Но я надеюсь изменить ситуацию, и для этого мне нужно попасть в храм.

— А как это может, ну… — Энакин не мог придумать, как повежливее спросить, но Шив не дал ему закончить фразу.

— Слишком много вопросов, мой мальчик.

— Извините, — буркнул Энакин, чувствуя себя немного задетым.

— Не обижайся. — Шив мягко коснулся его плеча. — Некоторые вещи нельзя обсуждать вот так запросто, но я даю тебе слово: ты увидишь все, что будет доступно твоему зрению. Договорились?

— Ага, — ответил Энакин. Как ни странно, он совсем перестал злиться.

— Но есть кое-что, о чем я могу тебе рассказать, — заметил Шив. — Раз уж голонета у вас считай и нет, мои истории даже не покажутся тебе скучными. 

Уже после, когда поздним вечером они решили сделать остановку на ночлег, Энакин все пытался вспомнить, о чем же ему рассказывал Шив. Сначала, кажется, о всяких нелепостях, что происходят во время заседания Сената, потом о планете под названием Набу, откуда он сам был родом.

«Там очень тепло, но совсем не так жарко, как здесь, и вовсе нет этого мерзкого песка».

Энакин посмотрел на усыпанное яркими звездами небо и поежился: ночью в пустыне было холодно, даже теплая накидка едва грела. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в какой-то момент проложенный маршрут — как и рекомендации Шива о том, как сократить путь — начал вызывать сомнения, и пришлось прямо спросить:

— Разве дорога не должна быть короче?

Шив покачал головой и коротко ответил:

— Не должна.

О чем еще рассказывал Шив, отчего-то не получалось вспомнить. Ночь была такой тихой, что Энакин даже задумался: что, если все это померещилось ему — или же он сошел с ума и сбежал, выдумав себе спутника? Он оглянулся назад: Шив спокойно дремал в спальном мешке, будто сон посреди пустыни был для него самым обычным делом. Они условились, что Энакин будет дежурить первым; Шив даже выдал ему бластер и показал, как стрелять.

«На всякий случай, — так он сказал. — Не думаю, что пригодится, но пусть у тебя будет оружие».

Вглядываясь в темноту, Энакин думал о том, что на самом деле хочет использовать бластер, просто чтобы проверить себя. Он был уверен, что в нужный момент не испугается и рука не дрогнет, но хотелось бы знать наверняка. 

Энакин не знал, как называлась та сила, что жила у него внутри и вечно подзуживала испытать себя. Она ощущалась как нечто пустое, голодное и черное. Совсем как ночная пустыня, только внутри, под сердцем.

За спиной послышался едва слышный шорох. Энакин резко обернулся и увидел нечто темное и подвижное. Скорее всего — небольшой крайт-дракон, они часто выходили по ночам. 

«Что, если я привлек его своими мыслями?» — пронеслось в голове глупое.

Дракон оказался очень юрким и быстрым — в поле зрения попадал только кончик хвоста. Покрепче обхватив бластер, Энакин попытался хотя бы ранить его, но раз за разом мазал: дракон словно бы предвидел каждое его движение и уворачивался.

Возможно, это был вовсе не дракон, а просто… тень или нечто подобное, Энакин не мог подобрать нужного слова. С каждым неудачным выстрелом он злился все сильнее и стрелял все хуже. От песка чесались глаза.

Энакин пропустил момент, когда за его левым плечом появился Шив со световым мечом в руках. Красный клинок горел ярче двух солнц. Энакин не поверил своим глазам: он слышал, что такое оружие носили одаренные Силой. Те, кто способен на все, на любое чудо. Тот, кем мечтал стать Энакин когда-то.

— Я помогу тебе, — проговорил Шив, но не вслух, а как будто бы мысленно. — Это не просто зверь.

Дракон — или то, что им притворялось — издал шипящий звук и, превратившись в пульсирующий сгусток тьмы, рванул вперед. Шив легко и бесстрашно шагнул навстречу и попросту разрубил существо мечом. Заскулив, оно рассеялось, как дым. 

— Как ты? Не испугался? — заботливо спросил Шив, деактивировав меч.

— Нет. — Энакин помотал головой. — Что это было?

— То, что хочет не пустить нас в храм, — ответил Шив. — Знаешь, что? Думаю, тебе стоит лечь спать, а я покараулю нас до утра. Как тебе такая идея?

Энакин чувствовал легкую сонливость, но засыпать не хотел. Ему хотелось разговаривать, ведь впервые в жизни рядом был тот, кого было интересно слушать.

— Я… Я уже видел таких, как вы, — невпопад проговорил Энакин. 

— Неужели? — Шив склонил голову набок.

— Да. — Энакин помолчал, не зная, стоит продолжать или нет. — Я совсем мелким был тогда. Их было двое, один старше, другой помоложе, и с ними была девушка. Красивая, как ангел. 

Пожалуй, последнее замечание было лишним, однако Шив проигнорировал эту неловкость. 

— Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— У этих двоих были световые мечи, как у вас, и я даже думал подойти к ним, поговорить, но… В общем, я не смог. Они выглядели очень занятыми, и я решил не лезть.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить с ними? — спросил Шив с неожиданной строгостью в голосе.

— О себе, — выпалил Энакин, понимая: врать не стоит. — Я… Я думал, что могу быть такими, как они. Или как вы. Особенными, понимаете? Со мной вечно случаются всякие… вещи. Я часто угадываю мысли людей, и если я не хочу, чтобы что-то случилось, это не случается, и… И мне везет почти всегда.

Шив ничего не ответил. Он посмотрел вверх, в звездное небо, и когда Энакин совсем перестал ждать ответа, задумчиво, будто ни к кому не обращаясь, проговорил:

— Нет, я не такой, как они. Как те, кого ты видел. И да, тебе везет.

Энакин хотел ответить, но язык прилип к небу, и все слова, что можно было сказать, куда-то исчезли. Шив тем временем сел на песок, скрестив ноги. За свою дорогую одежду он явно не беспокоился.

— Даю слово: я выкуплю тебя у хозяина, — сказал он, все еще не глядя на Энакина. — Ты не должен оставаться здесь.

Не то чтобы Энакин не надеялся на такой исход, но обещания точно не ждал — и оттого спросил самое глупое из возможного:

— Почему?

— Потому что ты был прав, — пояснил Шив. — У тебя есть дар, причем дар, близкий моему, а не тем, кого ты встретил раньше. 

Их взгляды наконец-то встретились, и Энакину показалось, будто у него в жилах вскипает кровь.

— И что мне с этим делать? — тупо спросил он. 

— Жить. — Шив развел руками. — Ты быстро научишься жить такой жизнью.

— Почему мой дар ближе вашему? — спросил Энакин, все еще чувствуя, что интересуется вовсе не тем, чем следовало бы.

— Потому что ты смелый, — ответил Шив. — Потому что ты любишь власть и умеешь управлять людьми. Твое место рядом с такими, как я, а не с теми, кто боится своей силы.

На миг Энакин отчего-то вспомнил девушку, похожую на ангела, и ощутил мимолетную тоску.

— А теперь ложись спать, — сказал Шив. — Так будет лучше. 

Энакин не стал спорить. Он расстелил спальный мешок, забрался в него и почти сразу уснул. Однако на самой границе сна и яви он задал вопрос, почему-то будучи уверенным, что Шив услышит его:

— Зачем вам храм? Что там такое на самом деле?

— Ты увидишь, — прозвучало в голове. — Не спеши.

Энакин разочарованно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Когда я привезу тебя на Корусант, мы пойдем в оперу. — Он не был уверен, что эти слова не померещились ему. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Сквозь сон Энакин почувствовал, как Шив — или это был кто-то другой, темный, пропахший нагретым песком — гладит его по волосам. Это не было неприятным, и оттого он не стал просыпаться.

***  
Дорога все не кончалась. 

Восторг от свалившейся на голову свободы постепенно сменялся отупляющей усталостью. Шив почти ничего не говорил, только корректировал маршрут; на все вопросы о будущем и Силе он отвечал короткое «После», и Энакин вскоре перестал спрашивать. Иногда в дрожащем пустынном воздухе ему мерещились очертания храма, но стоило встряхнуть головой, как иллюзия исчезала.

В одну из ночей — Энакин запутался, какой она была по счету — Шив молча, все так же ничего не объясняя, лег спать рядом с ним. Он гладил его по волосам, обнимал за плечи, иногда сухо прикасался губами к основанию шеи, и Энакин сам удивлялся, отчего эти прикосновения вызывают у него не отвращение, а почти что возбуждение. Однажды ему даже приснился сон — или же это был не сон, выяснить наверняка было невозможно: они с Шивом лежали лицом к лицу, а не как всегда, и Шив мягко гладил его по волосам. Мысли в голове путались, и в какой-то момент Энакин подался вперед и поцеловал Шива в губы. Поцелуй вышел грубым и болезненным, и Энакину хотелось зайти дальше, прижаться крепче, подчинить, завладеть целиком хотя бы на несколько минут, накормить наконец голодную черноту внутри, однако Шив резко отстранился, и Энакин проснулся. Под ребрами тянуло, и растравленный внутренний голод стал как будто бы сильнее.

После этого сна ничего не изменилось. Шив все так же гнал вперед, в неизвестность, у которой не было конца, и одним ранним утром Энакин не выдержал и прямо спросил:

— Когда мы доедем до храма? Вы сказали, что почувствуете! Неужели до сих пор ничего?

Сначала Шив ничего не ответил, а потом тонко улыбнулся и бросил:

— Да вот же храм! Мы на месте.

Кивком головы он указал вперед. Обернувшись, Энакин против воли зажмурился: храм оказался ослепительно ярким. Пожалуй, своим сиянием он заменял солнце.

 _Солнце?_

Энакин поднял голову к рассветному небу и вдруг понял кое-что: на небе светило всего одно солнце, а не два, как полагалось. От нереальности происходящего перед глазами потемнело.

— Почему на небе одно солнце? — это был очередной нелепый вопрос, который следовало бы оставить при себе. 

— А, ты заметил, наконец. — Шив ухмыльнулся. — Всегда есть некие отличия. Не всегда можно угадать, какие именно, но они есть. Нужно просто уметь их видеть. На этот раз, признаться, вышло просто.

— Отличия между чем и чем? — спросил Энакин, боясь услышать самый очевидный ответ.

Однако другого он, похоже, не заслужил.

— Между тем миром и этим, — пояснил Шив. — Впрочем, я рад, что ты догадался не так быстро. Мне нравилось путешествовать с тобой в этом мире.

В ушах гулко застучало. Если сейчас Энакин находился в этом мире, то что же было в том? Жизнь, смерть или что иное? Воспоминания путались и противоречили друг другу: он помнил, как жил на Татуине, но был совсем другим, гораздо младше, помнил Шива, с которым они встретились совсем не так, помнил тех двух одаренных — джедаев, вот подходящее слово для этого, — помнил похожую на ангела красавицу, одетую в пышный наряд… Энакин не знал, что из этого правда.

— Ну, я думаю, ты все понимаешь. Нам пора.

Шив подошел ближе и взял его за руку. Ладонь у него была ледяной, как у мертвеца.

— Ты обещал, что я смогу вернуться домой! — бессильно воскликнул Энакин, чувствуя себя глупым испуганным ребенком. 

Таким он был на Татуине в том, другом мире.

— Я не соврал, ты можешь вернуться, — сообщил Шив. — Но что ты там застанешь, я не знаю. Это ведь не мой предсмертный сон. Возможно, ты найдешь свою мать мертвой. Или сам будешь умирать каждый день одним из тысячи мучительных способов. Или… В общем, никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. 

— Я умер? — тихо спросил Энакин. Он поймал себя на том, что не слышит биение собственного сердца.

— Ты умираешь. — Шив грустно улыбнулся. — Но я нашел тебя здесь, и теперь у тебя есть шанс вернуться и выжить.

Внезапно Энакин ощутил, что его тело — просто обрубок, не принадлежащий ему. Он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, только металлический холод черного костюма.

— Зачем ты вернул меня? — спросил он и не узнал свой голос. 

— Это был твой выбор, — ответил Шив. — Я просто выступил в роли твоего проводника.

Зажмурившись, Энакин сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя вернуться в ту реальность, где светило всего одно солнце.

— Что будет, если я вернусь? — спросил он.

— Не буду врать, тебе будет больно. — Шив вздохнул. — С тобой случилось несчастье, и ты сильно пострадал от ран. Но поверь, ты переживешь это. Переживешь и станешь по-настоящему великим.

Энакин попытался унять колотящееся сердце, но не смог.

— Что за несчастье? 

— Не могу сказать, тебе не положено знать это здесь и сейчас.

— Как же мне тогда сделать выбор? — Энакин устало опустился на песок.

— Слушай себя, — посоветовал Шив. — Но лучше выбирай жизнь.

Энакин ухмыльнулся. Разумеется, для Шива было выгоднее иметь помощника под боком, и это не слишком мотивировало на возвращение. Однако, с другой стороны, в реальной жизни можно найти тех, кто здесь навсегда потерян — ту девушку и джедаев, например, — и начать все заново. Ради такого стоило рискнуть, Энакин безошибочно это чувствовал.

Только бы та жизнь, куда они вернутся, оказалась реальностью, а не очередной игрой разума.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, так? — спросил Энакин.

— Разумеется. — Шив кивнул. — Мы вместе войдем в храм и вместе выйдем с другой стороны.

В подтверждение своих слов он крепко сжал ладонь Энакина в своей. 

— У тебя холодные руки, — зачем-то сказал Энакин.

— Прости. — Шив аккуратно погладил его по щеке. — Мне здесь сложно греться, это же твой сон. 

— Мой, — подтвердил Энакин и, точно желая скрепить их договор чем-то более существенным, чем слова, подался вперед и поцеловал его. Губы у Шива были ледяными, как и руки, и он весь пах нагретым песком. Углубив поцелуй, Энакин почувствовал, как холод Шива переходит к нему и вымораживает изнутри.

— Хватит, — Шив отстранился первым. — Иначе замерзнешь слишком сильно. Нам пора, не будем больше медлить.

Энакин облизнул онемевшие губы и согласно кивнул. Они пошли вперед, к храму. Песок под ногами немного хрустел, солнце все сильнее обжигало, и на секунду эта жизнь показалась очень настоящей.

Слишком яркий свет больше не слепил глаза, и оказалось, что храм очень похож на здание Корусантской оперы.


End file.
